


This Love Isn't Good Unless It's Me and You

by stevie_RST



Series: Wolfstar Songs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, I tried to write angst and it didn't really happen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, Sort Of, and not really specified, at least I hope it's cute, but it's nothing bad, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, injured Sirius, like really not a lot, really my first harry potter fanfic to be posted, semi-based on lyrics from a Tegan and Sara song, slight angst, so extra gay, so sort of angsty but really just sweet cute wolfstar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: During the First War with Voldemort, Remus and Sirius had been fighting recently, Sirius goes on and Order mission he's not supposed to. Remus is always worried. This is the slightly angsty, yet fluffy aftermath of a mission gone wrong and two people who really just love each other.





	This Love Isn't Good Unless It's Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick un-beta'd wolstar fic sort of based on "I Know I Know I Know" by Tegan and Sara (it's my favorite song of theirs, title also from the song)! This is the first wolstar fic I'm posting, so any feedback would be awesome!! I hope to write more oneshots based on other parts of this song as well as other songs!

“I wake up to the sound of you working  
You're one room right over, stressing and loving me  
I know I know I know, be still my love

The same as I love you, you'll always love me too  
This love isn't good unless it's me and you”  
[“I Know I Know I Know” - Tegan and Sara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFB9W4u-yNc)

 

During the First War With Voldemort, 1980

 

Sirius woke slowly, tangled in sheets, limbs heavy. It was early, the faint morning light glinting on the windowpane through the scant gap in the drawn curtains. He reached over towards the other side of the bed to grab the quilt. Expecting resistance from another body clinging to it, he was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty; the quilt thrown back and the sheets cold. 

Confused, Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering why he felt dizzy. Head heavy, he slumped back onto the pillows, eyes shut tightly. It was then that he heard it, the familiar scratch of a quill on parchment accompanied by the occasional turning of pages. 

“Why is Moony up and working already?” Sirius thought to himself. Moony hardly ever woke up before late morning at the earliest. He tried to remember the night before to figure out why he felt so awful. The pieces didn’t add up. He knew he hadn’t been drinking, that much he remembered. Did he have an Order mission? That could make sense. But then why did it feel like Moony was avoiding him? 

Stuck on that thought, Sirius bolted upright, hissing in pain as he did so. His, apparently battered, body not expecting the sudden change. He groaned again, his head protesting, while he clutched the side of his body. Memories started to piece themselves together as he sat still and tried to take inventory of his body. 

It was an Order mission, but one Sirius was not supposed to be on. Something must have gone wrong, that much seemed certain if his multitude of injuries were anything to go by. But why weren’t they fully healed? Even if he didn’t personally have the strength to do so, Moony would have healed them the best he could? They both had come a long way with healing charms over the years. That’s when Sirius remembered, he and Moony had a row the day before last. That explained why he woke up alone to the sounds of Remus working in the next room. Knowing Moony, Sirius realized he must have been stressing while he still fumed with anger. 

Sirius knew that Remus would never leave his injuries unhealed, so he must have only partially healed them, most likely hoping Sirius would learn his lesson not to go on Order missions he wasn’t supposed to. And while he figured that much out, Sirius still didn’t know _how_ he obtained his injuries. 

Deciding that sitting in bed wasn’t going to jog his memory any further, Sirius heaved himself up and swung his legs over the side. As he stood up, he instantly regretted it as the room started to spin and he fell to the floor with a loud groan of pain. 

As he knelt doubled over on the floor in a fair amount of pain, he heard a book being set down and chair legs abruptly scraping against the floor. This was followed by hurried footsteps into the bedroom. 

Sirius managed to settle into a seated position on the floor, leaning back against the side of the bed just as he saw Remus appear in the doorway. Upon looking up through his curtain of dark hair, Sirius saw a myriad of emotions cross Remus face, before it settled into a combination of extreme worry and suppressed anger. Sirius was an expert at deciphering Remus’ emotions through facial expressions, the harsh set of Remus’ jaw read as anger that he was trying to reign in, while the softness in his eyes accentuated by dark circles expressed worry. While Remus was always in a perpetual state of worry to some extent or another, Sirius could tell that Remus’ current worries were Sirius-related. This was confirmed as Remus rubbed a hand over the side of his face, a sign of exasperation. 

Remus moved quickly after his momentary lapse into stillness in the doorway. He walked towards Sirius, lowering himself to his knees, despite his joints popping with the motion. Remus reached out, brushing Sirius’ hair out of his face as he questions, “Padfoot, why are you on the floor? Why did you try to get up on your own, you’re injured!” 

“Well, I didn’t realize I was injured until I sat up, I don’t actually remember much of yesterday. How was I supposed to know I’d collapse in a heap when I tried standing up,” replied Sirius, his words coming out slowly. 

“You don’t remember?” It was both a question and a statement as if Remus was perplexed that Sirius didn’t remember, thinking perhaps Sirius was just lying and did actually know what happened. How could they trust each other anymore?

“I remember our row the other day,” Sirius all but whispered, a contrite look on his face. “I’m sorry about that, by the way, it wasn’t fair to you,” Sirius looked away from Remus’ face after uttering his apology. 

At Remus’ silence, Sirius continued “But I don’t know how I went from storming out yesterday while you were gone to waking up injured and alone in bed. You really must be cross with me, I mean you’re awake and it’s barely 6:00,” he followed his statement with a sad chuckle. 

Remus moved to sit next to Sirius where he was still leaning against the bed. He gently pulled Sirius’ head onto his shoulder and stroked his tangled hair. 

When Remus spoke, his voice had a hard edge to it, a juxtaposition to his gentle actions, “Maybe next time...you’ll give me some warning that you’re going to be a complete idiot and go on a mission you weren’t even supposed to be a part of. Maybe you’ll find some way to tell me you’ve been injured and I won’t be angry thinking you just buggered off to get pissed on Firewhiskey. I’d still be angry, mind you. I still am angry,” Remus took a breath, then continued, “And I say next time, because I’m not a fool, I-I-I know you too well. You’re too reckless not to do something like that again. Too stubborn,” Remus stopped rather abruptly, as if he just became aware that he said so many words. While Remus may be good with words, he wasn’t one to talk in excess. 

Sirius then lifted his head from Remus’ shoulder to look at him. Sirius smiled as he had heard the worry laced within Remus’ harsh, but true words. Sirius then latched on to the last of the things Remus said. 

Indignantly, Sirius said, “I’m not the only stubborn one, you can’t pin it all on me. And at least my recklessness isn’t founded in self-deprecation…” 

Remus interrupted what was looking to become a tirade to counter his own, “No, just a lack of self-preservation,” he deadpanned. 

Sirius wanted to be angry, he really did, but he didn’t feel up to another row, so he remained quiet. Remus must have sensed the change in Sirius’ demeanor, as his tone changed from deadpan snark, to blatant concern, “Pads, are you alright?” he rubbed at Sirius’ bare shoulder.

“No, Moony, I’m not. I’m tired of this bloody war. Don’t get me wrong , I’m going to do anything I can to fight in it and beat those Death Eater bastards, but Merlin, it’s just bullshit. I don’t want James and Lily to worry constantly. I just want Harry to be safe.” 

“I know Padfoot, I know, I know” Remus comforted softly, as he resumed stroking Sirius’ hair. 

“You’re tired of it too, I can tell,” Sirius mumbled as he inched closer to Remus, wincing as he stretched an arm around Remus’s waist. “I know it’s not easy for you, with the moon and all. Having to be cooped up again. I just don’t want another row Moony,” he paused, “And I changed my mind, you can blame it all on me, can we just….not fight?” 

Remus looked thoughtful, “You know Sirius, I’m surprised, that’s not at all what I expected you to say.” 

“What _did_ you expect then?” 

“Honestly? Another row.” They both laughed.“Come on, up you get, you are still injured.” 

Sirius sighed and untangled his arms from Remus’ body, “You have yet to tell me what happened. Don’t know why I can’t bloody remember. Must have been some stray hex or something.” 

Remus dragged himself away from Sirius and stood up, knees and back popping as he did so. He moved to stand in front of Sirius, offering his hands to help him up off the floor. Sirius grabbed Remus’ hands wincing slightly as he got his feet under him and levered himself up with Remus’ help. 

Remus spoke as he helped Sirius to lay down again, “As far as I know, nothing went to plan, prior to you even showing up when you shouldn’t have done. At least that’s what I managed to get from Fab and Gid. They said they were all ambushed, no one knows how they found out Order members would patrolling about. Moody was downright furious. You best avoid him next meeting, as difficult as that can be.” 

“So much for constant vigilance, huh?” Sirius smiled. “Was everyone else as battered up as me?” he asked with a guilty look on his face. 

“Generally, but everyone is fine. Most minor things were healed up. It seems you were made a target by a few of the Death Eaters no wonder you weren’t supposed to go. Anyway, I had to search for a couple of counter curses and figure out exactly what hex it was that grazed you in the side. I’ve been awake since yesterday, I was waiting for you to get back, so you can’t accuse me of leaving you to wake up alone in bed,” Remus drawled as he futzed with the quilt and sat down on the edge of the bed near Sirius stomach. 

He gently placed his hand on Sirius’ face and leaned in to kiss him. Sirius arched into the kiss and grasped the nape of Remus’ neck to deepen it. Sirius let out a pleased hum, closing his eyes as Remus withdrew slightly to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sirius gasped, “Moony,” and Remus pulled away from Sirius neck, looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes, his hand still gently rubbing Sirius’ cheek. It was then that Sirius opened his eyes and was finally able to see just how tired Remus really looked. Dark circles under his eyes which were lacking the usual glow to their amber color. 

Sirius covered Remus’ hand with his own, caressing Remus wrist, “Well then, why don’t you join your injured boyfriend in bed?” Sirius asked coyly, arching his eyebrows, well aware that the answer would be yes. 

Remus giggled at Sirius antics a smile tugging at his lips, “I guess I could be persuaded,” he responded as he clambered over Sirius’ body to lay on the empty side of the bed. He settled with an _oompff_ , not making it very far as Sirius tangled their legs together. Remus cuddled into Sirius’ side feeling the the pull of sleep as he pillowed his head on Sirius’ shoulder and tugged the quilt to better cover their entwined limbs. 

“You know I love you,” Remus mumbled as he started to fall asleep. 

Sirius gazed down at Remus’ face, soft and relaxed in his half-asleep state. “I know Moony, I love you too. It’s me and you,” Sirius kissed the top of Remus’ head and watched his breathing even out until he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought! And any song/lyric suggestions for future fics are welcome!  
> I'm [iboughtaplant](http://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
